Orbis Boarding School!
by AroPeterWam
Summary: Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland have a past that can bring them together, or apart. They are freshmen at Orbis Boarding School. Bad summary, sorry. other couples: Franada, Gerita, Spamano; for now anyways..
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I now decided to do a story over Hetalia! I don't know if my creativity will expand here but let's hope it does! Orbis means World in Latin so their high school is Orbis Altus Schola, World High School. I used google translator.

The French translates: "Oh nothing, just says it's not funny, but fun. You might just make this year interesting for me."

Chapter 1: You are now a student at Orbis Altus Schola!

The Whole idea for the young English man to go to boarding school in Sweden was to get a better education and to build social interactions between other nations. He was short with blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy caterpillar-like eyebrows. He was asleep during his flight, and he was nervous about going to school there. But as if he'd ever admit that to anyone.

As he slept he dreamt he saw two children playing in a playground. They both had blond hair and seemed to be around the same age,

"Artie~ I don't want you to leave to England! Please you can come and live with us!"

He tried to see who the pleading boy was, but his face was shaded and unnoticeable. Someone once called him 'Artie', but who?

XcXcXcXcXcXc

"Brother! Hurry up please, we might miss our flight." cried a voice.

"Yeah, dude, I'm like almost done."

Matthew over reacts sometimes, a little too much. I sometimes wonder whether he has OCD or something. But by tomorrow night, we'll be at Orbis Boarding School. We will finally be in the high school section, Orbis Altus Schola. My Canadian half-brother, Matthew Williams, and my awesome self, have been going there since elementary.

Our dad didn't know that Matthew existed; it wasn't until his mom died and she left it in her will for him to be taken care by us. He is just a few months older than me, and at first I didn't want anything to do with him; but he was so sad that me, the hero, couldn't let him be sad. He was heartbroken when his mom died and yeah sure any kid would be sad, but he was there when the car accident happened. He saw her die, he was there in the car and I am glad he lived. He doesn't talk about what happened that much but that's ok. I wondered whether he remembered anything because he was 4 years old and I can't forget his face when I first saw him; it was sad and...lifeless. He is my best friend and as long as he is ok he doesn't have to talk about it. He is mature but looks like a child and sometimes can act like one as well...

"You have everything?" Matthew asked while he was hugging his stuffed bear. He is still a child after all, huh?

"Yeah, and you?" I don't want him to whine over forgetting his favorite movie and having dad mail it over and 'accidentally' mail over MY potty training video. Alfred suddenly thinking that had shudders going through his body, recalling his embarrassing memory.

"Yes everything is in the car." He stood standing at the doorway and he seemed nervous-no scared- of something.

"Hey, can I ask something?" He finally said after we finally got into the car.

"Sure, shoot!"

"W-what if...What if we don't become roommates this year... Al?" He always asks the same thing every year, and we have gotten the same room every year.

"I can't make that promise, but ya' know part of our education is to build social interactions with other, less awesomer, nations? So, hey maybe you will make more friends this year." I was kind of scared as well, but I am the hero so I can't show weakness. Especially in front of my brother.

"Ok." he said in a small voice and started reading his book, Pride and Prejudice. Who reads that for fun reading? He always is the one with good grades and is suppppppeeeerrr smart.

When we got to the airport, we loaded on board after we said good-bye to our dad.

"Alfred? You ready?" he asked through his glasses. His eyes are blue and his hair is blonde. We aer sometimes confused as twins, but he has longer hair.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait 'til we get there! Hey dude~, remember when Alejandro from Mexico, 'accidentally' knocked his big brother's juice on his brother, Antonio? His face was priceless! And remember how Antonio just laughed at his little brother and Lovino Vargas was yelling at Alejandro! Ha, dude I miss them." Alfred was excited to go back and reconcile with his friends. Alejandro Fernandez was from Mexico and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was from Spain, they, both like Alfred and Matthew's similar situation, are not entirely related by blood, but are still family. Lovino Vargas, Antonio's best friend, was the Italian who had a twin brother, Feliciano Vargas, and was the COMPLETE opposite from him.

"Yes but try to sleep, if not, the flight will be longer." Matthew said trying to get his talkative brother to stop talking for a while.

"Really? I'm going to sleep then!" As the gullible American saluted and fell asleep, Matthew just smiled and continued reading his book.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXc

"Sir, our baggage pick up is to the right after you pass the bathroom down that hallway." a lady told the young Brit.

"Thank you." he said as he ran for his luggage. He arrived to school early, even though it was his first day, he wondered whether he would meet someone he already knew. As magic, a French man came and draped his arm around Arthurs shoulder.

"Ohn-hohoho~ Angletter is here as well? Mon ami, how are you doing?"

"Get away you frog! Don't touch me that's unnerving." Arthur hissed at Francis. Francis was a frenemy, he hated him at times, but also, thought of him as a friend.

"Fine mon ami, but let's go and check out who your room mate is, non?

"R-roommate?" he hadn't really thought about having to share a room with another guy. He didn't mind it, but the thought of having someone snore, or possibly sleep walk was unbearable for the young Brit.

"Sure, frog" Arthur said in a distasteful tone.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Francis whined.

They walked into the school and saw a wall bordered with names and room nimbers.

"Ah~ Angletter here you are. Arthur Kirkland, you have to share a room with Alfred F. Jones, in room 209. Ah, he is the American; he has come here since elementary school. Humph," he chuckled.

Arthur now curious at the sudden chuckle said, "What's so damn funny you bloody frog?"

"It's not that it's funny it's just that, it's... amusing." Francis said in a playful tone, but all Arthur herd was a mumble.

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked.

"Oh rien, juste dit que ce n'est pas drôle, mais amusant. Vous pourriez juste faire de cette année intéressante pour moi. I am after all just trying to laugh at how Angletter is going to have to share a room with an...outgoing guy." He said trying to make the English man lose interest in what his real motives are.

"What the hell? Was it that hard to just say it in English instead of French! Dammit, you're an annoying frog..." Arthur said now mad.

"It's odd," Francis said suddenly, "because he has shared his room with the same person since elementary."

"Well, frog you have to share a room with a- Matthew Williams, in room 133." Arthur said wanting to just get on with the day. After that they parted to go to their dorms.

Arthur entered his room and decided to unpack and he then plopped on a bed, which he now choose to be his, and fell asleep from his jet lag, not caring how he looked like at the moment.

XcXcXcXcXc

"Alfred wake up! We are about to land" Matthew tried to wake his brother but, with little success.

"Dude~ I am sooooo sslleeeeepppyyyy..." Alfred mumbled while he tried to shoo away his brother.

"Please stay in your seats and fasten your seat belts, we will be landing momentarily ladies and gentlemen." the pilot said through the intercom.

With that being said, Alfred bolted from his slumber and was now more energetic than before.

"Awesome man! We are here!" he cried as they got into a taxi to take them to their school.

Matthew was always amazed at how beautiful the scenery was in Sweden. He loved how the sky was so crystal blue and how the meadows were so vast with flowers that seem to dance when the wind blows them.

As they arrived at the school, they were greeted with a big building that they both now call home. They walked up the stairs to go find the wall with the dorm numbers and names.

"Al..." Matthew said cautiously," we didn't get the same room this year." he said in a very sad voice that would even make John Cena give Matthew ice cream and a hug to comfort him.

"What? I don't understand? We ALWAYS get the same room." Alfred was now shocked but what shocked him more was who Matthew had to share a dorm with.

"You have to share with that perverted French man/woman, or whatever the hell IT is, in room 133! Dammit. I'll go talk to the dorm counselor. Everything will be ok, Mat, OK?" Alfred was now about to turn but someone caught his wrist.

"Al, it's ok. Francis isn't that bad of a person, trust me. Last year he helped me a lot and helped me out with the Prussian problem. I owe him a lot. And if by being by his side makes us even, then it's alright. Plus, you said it's time we build social interactions with others, right?"

"Matt, I said it's part of our education to build social interactions, but are you sure?" Alfred wanted to make sure his brother was really ok with this and not doing it because he felt like he needed too.

"Yes. If anything happens we can go talk to the dean, but now they won't let us change dorms without a good reason anyway. Plus, you have to go and befriend," he tried to find Alfred's roommate," Arthur Kirkland."

"Who?" Alfred felt as if he had heard of that name before, like it should mean a lot.

"Arthur Kirkland, in room 209. Good luck!" with that Matthew walked away from his brother and to find his new room and roommate, leaving his brother behind.

Alfred realizing that it was almost dinner, decided to go to his dorm and settle down for a little while. He unlocked the door, room 209, and entered to find a body laying on the bed nearest to the window that showed the ocean shoreline.

He tried to not make a lot of sound and to not disturb the sleeping companion. Alfred was about to unpack but he herd mummers and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the man franticly swinging his arms around. He walked over about to wake him but since he stopped he was about to turn around and unpack but, he noticed the beads of sweat trickling down the sleeping man's face and neck. He wiped the sweat with his hand and checked to see if he had a fever and ran to the bathroom for a cloth. He couldn't really tell whether a person had a fever but he couldn't let the guy be covered in sweat, well that's what he was telling himself because Alfred wasn't even sure why he was doing what he was doing.

"...nmhmmm...no...NO!" the sudden mummers from the blonde scared Alfred because he wasn't sure if he was ok.

As Alfred began to wipe the sweat, the blonde woke up wide eyed and panting. Alfred noticed the pretty green eyes he had and the caterpillars on his forehead. Err...no wait...those weren't caterpillars...

"Who are...you?" Arthur was backing up away from Alfred resting his head on the wall, snapping Alfred back into reality.

"I'm Alfred Jones. You must be...Arthur... Smirkstand?" Alfred wasn't sure what his last name was, but he just knew it had 'and' somewhere in there and it was funny. Of course he wouldn't say that to him though.

"Are you making fun of me? I am Arthur KIRKLAND, not Smirkstand, you arse. But enough of that, what were you doing on my bed?" Arthur said and glared at Alfred.

"You were saying stuff in your sleep and you were moving around and you were sweating buckets! I didn't know if you were sick or something, so I went to get a cloth from the bathroom and tried to wipe the sweat off." Alfred said very suddenly not wanting Arthur to get the wrong idea, that he was a rapist or something. With that thought, Alfred blushed then turned away from Arthur and he felt those green eyes watching him.

"Thank you, I suppose." he herd Arthur mumble.

"Hey, are you from England?" he finally asked wanting to see if he was right or not.

"Yes, my accent gave it away, obviously."

"Right. This your first time here?"

"Yes, you've been here since elementary, right?"

'A stalker?' Alfred thought. "Yes, how do you know? You stalkin' me?"

"No, don't get the wrong impression, but an acquaintance of mine told me that about you. You know Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Yeah, I know him." he said with a bitter tone.

~Ding Dong Ding Dong~

"That's the dinner bell. Let's go eat!"

They both walked towards the dinning mass hall. Alfred couldn't shake the feeling that there is something about Arthur that- he couldn't put a finger on- made him feel...nostalgic.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hatalia D: But here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Reunion

* * *

><p>"Such a pretty lad, aren't ye now." That voice cooed, sending shivers through my body.<p>

"No, please. _Please_!" I begged; just wanting to get away. My small arms were of no match against his larger-gigantic hands were all over me.

"I'm not gonna hurt ye. Just relax."

My body mind is telling me to run, but I can't struggle away from his grip.

"Little squirmy now?" he tied my hands above my head and began to move his own around my shirt.

"Please, don't do this! Please_. Please_! I don't think this is right, it feels weird. Please don't do this. Let. Me. Go!" I began to cry, why is he doing this to me? I feel weird and I don't like it at all.

"Little lads shouldn't cry, like a buncha lasses." he began to place a cloth over my mouth. I was trying to ask him to stop but the sounds were now muffled.

What's he doing now? Why is he touching me face, my neck and on my... _Ahhh_!

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXc

I bolted up and I could feel myself panting. 'It was all a dream.'

It dawned on me that I was at Orbis Boarding School, and in my dorm. Looking up I noticed a blonde haired, blue eyed guy sitting on my bed; hovering over me.

"Who...who are you?" I retreated to the back of the bed, laying my head against the wall trying to shake my dream and this fellow was far too close to me.

I was about to ask him if he had hearing issues, or staring ones at the matter, but then he responded.

"I'm Alfred Jones. You must be...Arthur... Smirkstand?" He was obviously American, a Yankee. I wasn't just saying that from the humorless comment, but from his accent. The nerve this bloke had to make fun of my surname. If this is how he is with every new comer, I'm not so sure that I want him as my roommate.

"Are you making fun of me? I am Arthur _Kirkland_, not Smirkstand, you arse. But enough of that, what were you doing on my bed?" I said trying to give him my best glare possible.

"You were saying stuff in your sleep and you were moving around and you were sweating buckets! I didn't know if you were sick or something, so I went to get a cloth from the bathroom and tried to wipe the sweat off." He said very suddenly then turned away from me, trying to hide the color that was creeping on his cheeks.

"Thank you, I suppose." I mumbled. I'm not very fond of showing much of my emotion, and after acting like an arse he hardly deserves much gratitude!

"Hey, are you from England?" he asked the most obvious question.

"Yes, my accent gave it away, obviously." I would have figured even an American would not have the need to ask such an obvious question.

"Right. This your first time here?" So either he has been here long enough to know that this is indeed my first time here, or he really is an idiotic bloke.

"Yes, you've been here since elementary, right?" I recalled what Francis told me earlier over the matter of Alfred.

"Yes, how do you know? You stalkin' me?" he is very egoistical, apparently, and a little self-conceited.

"No, don't get the wrong impression. An acquaintance of mine told me that about you. You know Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Yeah, I know him." He said with a bitter tone, I would have to ask that frog what exactly the relationship between the two is about.

~Ding Dong Ding Dong~

"That's the dinner bell. Let's go eat!"

We walked down the hallway, and as I followed him I was able to take notice on the beautiful marksmanship that was placed in building the school. The beautiful columns and structure collided fairly well with the color chosen, the result breathtaking. I'm not much into architecture, but even I know when to give a rewarding compliment. I stood there for a while and then Alfred came over and stood next to me. I didn't realize how long we were there together, until suddenly he had grabbed my arm and was hauling me down the corridor.  
>"Alfred! You arse! What the bloody hell was the meaning of that?" I shook my arm out of his grasp. He had a firm grasp, so I'm positive there will be a bruise there in the morning.<p>

"We were going to be late for dinner and since this is your first time here, I...didn't want you to get lost and miss an awesome dinner." Ok, well maybe he isn't that self-conceited...

"Where exactly is the dining hall?" I didn't really feel like saying thank you again, after being rude...

"Come on Artie follow me!" He bolted down the corridor, leaving me no other option but to run after him, completely ignoring what he called me.

XcXcXcXcXc

"I said I was sorry Artie, now come on turn that frown upside down and let's eat!" I didn't mean to run that fast.

"You know what-" He was panting so much and had his hand on his knees. If he has enough energy to yell at me, he'd be almost awesome.

"Al! Over here!" Matthew waved above his head; he was sitting next to our old friends.

"Come on Artie~ I want you to meet my friends!" Without waiting for his reply I tugged him over.

We all talked about what happened over the summer. Antonio spent two weeks in Italy with Romano, and Feliciano spent half of the summer in Germany with Ludwig Beilshmidt. I'm beginning to wonder whether something is going on that I should know, but I would deal with that later. Alejandro and the Australian guy, Steve Melborne, went to Mexico for some time. Alejandro is the only one who calls Steve Steven, although we're not exactly sure why. Matthew was sitting next to Francis, who helped his mom over the summer on her fashion designs. Honda Kiku, from Japan, said he spent his summer taking pictures with a new camera he got, he watched anime and he read mangas. Wang Yao had been helping his father build houses, and got a new stuffed panda bear; typical Yao.

"Oye, Alfred who is this?" Antonio asked as he took a bite out of his churro, which Alejandro tried to snatch away when he thought Antonio wasn't looking.

"Oh yeah, this is Arthur...Kirkland, he is my roommate and it's his first year at Orbis Boarding School." I didn't want to mess up his last name and have Arthur yell at me again.

"Hola amigo, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The tonto trying to steal my churro is Alejandro Fernandez, my brother- mi hermano."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to be acquainted with the both of you. Ah, here Alejandro you can have my churro instead of taking your brothers." Arthur offered Alejandro, who gleefully took it with a nod as a 'thank you'.

"You're gonna end up fat, mate. I reckon it's almost time for your buttons to fly off your pants and almost murder someone." Steve smacked Alejandro's head and who just stuck his tongue out at him and continued to eat.

"So, mon ami, how have you adjusted to your room, hmmm? Beautiful view, non? You got the side of the dorms that face the breezy ocean." Francis spoke over Matthew, it irked me how Matthew didn't speak loud enough to confront people. Last year he had been stalked by Gilbert Beilshmidt, Ludwig Beilshmidt's brother, and he didn't bother to ask for help until Francis found out what was going on. In a way, I do owe Francis a lot for looking after Matthew, but I'M the hero NOT fucking horny Francis!

"Yes, a very nice view. It's actually...calming." Arthur stated as the last word dragged on in a quiet murmur. Francis narrowed his eyes at Arthur, but then had concern written over his face. Not even officially the first day of school, and there is drama. What's worse is that I don't know what the hell is going on, and I _love_getting involved!

"Alfred, you haven't introduced me to your roommate. Stop being rude!" Matt scolded me then turned to face Arthur who was staring at his food. Should I tell him that no matter how long he will stare, it won't move?

"Face it Matthew-San, he wants no one to go near his friend. It's the lion watching his prey, or cub." Kiku is kind of weird when he does that, even though he is a closed person. He is my best friend here, well one of them.

Arthur looked at Kiku then turned to Matt.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Williams, Alfred's brother. It's nice to meet you." he shook hands with Arthur and for some reason I was happy they were getting along, at least I hope they will.

"Hello," Arthur's accent was so fucking cool, I doubt I will ever get tired of listening to it," I am Arthur. The pleasure is all mine."

"Has he been giving you trouble yet?" Matt asked as he thrust his thumb in my direction. I was about to say something but Arthur spoke.

"Actually, he is nice. In a different way that is. Who is your roommate?"

"Francis Bonnefoy." he said sheepishly.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXc

At least Matthew has some manors. But what I do not understand is how they have different last names? As well as the other two brothers- Antonio and Alejandro. I might ask Alfred later.

"Is that pervert too much for you?" I honestly felt bad for Matthew, Francis is a terrible pervert. His face seemed to get upset; maybe Francis hasn't done anything to him? Are they good friends?

"Oh forgive me. I didn't entirely mean it like that. Francis is very reliable and a good person, honestly, but do make sure he doesn't get tipsy." I leaned in closer to him so Francis won't hear.

"Hahaha, yeah I know! I have seen what he does when he gets drunk." His cheeks flushed in a light pink color, then he laughed some more. I liked Matthew, he seems like a shy person until you bring him out his comfort zone. But, he does have good manners.

"Come on Artie, we need to go get our uniforms." Alfred was tugging my arm towards him.

"My name is Arthur not 'Artie'." I tried to hold my ground and continue to stay seated, but he has a strong grip. The others students were staring at us, and I do not want to cause a ruckus. Alfred had his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Please? Before we have to wait in line." His face morphed into a childish expression; I must try to resist!

"Fine." I begrudgingly grumbled.

"Yay! See ya later guys!"

We walked into the gymnasium. There was a man sitting in front of a door at the other end of the entrance from which we entered through, he looked to be in his mid twenties. He had brown hair, glasses on, and a mole at the side of his face. Oddly enough, it complimented him.

"Hello Alfred." he glanced up to stare at us.

"Hey Mr. Edelstein. This is Arthur, he's new here." Stupid git, I am perfectly capable of introducing myself.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXc

We finished getting our uniforms tailored and decided to go back to the dorm room. At Orbis we have black dress pants and a black blazer with blue around the hem. Our shirt is purple and our tie is black, blue, and purple. The girl uniform is the same except they have black skirts. Arthur was nervous when Mr. Edelstein tried to take his measures for the cloths. I began to place my uniform in my dresser, while Arthur just sat on his bed; looking out the window.

"Alfred, may I ask a question?" his face was still gazing out the window. Did he like the ocean?

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry-and you don't have to answer if you don't want to-" he sucked in a deep breath as he tried to compose himself to face me, he looked sort of adorable when he did that," but what exactly is the relationship between Antonio and Alejandro, and you and Matthew? Are you half brothers or close friends?"

I didn't really say anything because I didn't know how to answer to his questions, it was like the teachers giving me my finals out of nowhere.

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious..." his gaze drifted to the hem of his pillow as he hugged it against his chest.

"Ok, well it's a long and complicated story on all sides."

"I don't mind."

XcXcXcXcXcXc

* * *

><p>P.S. I have a Beta Reader *plays the drum roll music* Stevie-Kai, who is a bunch of help! Some of the future chapter ideas are from Stevie-Kai's help! Yay!:3<p>

P.S.S. Chapter three is on it's way. Or is it...mwahahaha (yes horrible P.S.S. XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Mixed Feelings

"Ok, well it's a long and complicated story on all sides." he said, I hope I wasn't forcing him to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"I don't mind." I found myself anxious to hear all about it.

"From what I was told, Matthew was driving home with his mother when he was four… they got into a car accident. Matthew wasn't hurt except for a few scratches, but his mom didn't make it. Before dad and my mom married, he had a girlfriend; she apparently got pregnant, but didn't go looking for him. Matthew is my half-brother and it was in his mother's will that he would be taken care of by dad. My mom and dad were shocked when Matthew showed up, but they took Matt in and treated him just like they treated me, but with the occasional favoritism. I didn't like it that they gave him a little more attention and toys, but when they told me what happened I felt bad. After that I stayed close to him." Alfred's gaze was on hands that were clasped together on his lap. I didn't know what to say but he continued on with his story.

"He soon began to call dad 'Dad', and my mom, 'Mom', it took him longer to feel comfortable calling her that. She would tell him that it was alright to call her mom, but when he would call her Mrs. Jones she would be kind of sad. I guess he saw that, and then began to call her mom. We have been a family since then, but now they both have to travel a lot because of work and so they sent us here to go to school since we were like, 8 years old.

About the thing with Alejandro Fernandez and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he took in a deep breath, "Antonio's family found Alejandro when they vacationed in Mexico and he was very young, around 2 years old, so they decided to take him to the police and help him. It turned out he was an abandoned child so they ended up adopting him since they got attached to him. No one knows who his real parents are, but Antonio treats him as if they were blood related and doesn't care if they aren't really. They do fight a lot, but Alejandro doesn't know that he is adopted. He thinks he has one last name because he believes he was conceived and born in Mexico by their parents, so he just has Fernandez as his last name instead of Fernandez Carriedo. Antonio doesn't want him to know he is adopted yet. So please, keep it to yourself. Don't tell anyone-please."

I was astonished at what I just heard. I can't imagine having an important aspect of my life hidden from me. I felt bad for them, and it's not in my place to judge, but why not tell Alejandro? He will find out sooner or later, and I doubt he will be diddy-doo about it.

"I promise not to tell, even though I think that he should know. I won't tell him or another person, I give you my word." I promised Alfred. His face shot up to look at me before attacking me with a hug.

I panicked. I began to scream as loud as I could.

"Get. _OFF_!" I shoved him off of me, his body landing on his bed.

"Relax Atrie, it was just a hug." He scratched the back of his head and turned to face me. I didn't care; I know it was just a hug, but I backed away from him and grabbed my toiletries so I could get ready for bed. The entire time I kept a locked look on him so he wouldn't come near me again.

"I'm sorry Artie, it was just a hug. Don't get so worked up about it."

"My name is Arthur not 'Artie'!" With that, I entered the bathroom. I sat down on the floor, holding my knees to my now aching chest as my face grew hot and my vision blurred. I cried. I tried to muffle it by starting the shower, and stayed on the floor for another minute or two. I took a quick shower so he wouldn't suspect anything.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed, hopefully he was asleep. I walked out of the bathroom into a cold and dark room. I turned on a lamp that was on my dresser so I could see and possibly not greet the floor with my face. He wasn't there. His bed was empty with just his suitcase at the foot of it. I turned to see his dresser and he unpacked some photos and set them up on it. There were multiple photos of a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, and two young boys who looked like they were twins. I stared at it longer, realizing it was Matthew and Alfred, I assume that the elder man and woman are their parents.

Maybe Alfred left because I pushed him? Well, he shouldn't really hug other people out of nowhere! But then again, it's not his fault I don't like to be touched... I lay down on my bed and sighed. At least Francis isn't annoying me at the moment.

"Only old people sigh, Anglettere." Of course, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Yes? And to whom do I owe the pleasure of a smack on the head?" I wasn't feeling good.

"Relax, mon ami, I just came to check on you? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, êtes-vous malade?" I don't want to deal with him, but I also don't want to be alone...

"Dammit, speak English you frog!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Show off. But he did have a nice set of locks.

"I just said you don't look well, are you sick?"

"No I'm positively fine, just tired, so please let me sleep." I closed my eyes, hoping he would get the message and just stay quiet.

He laid his hand my forehead. I shuddered from the coldness of his hand.

"Vous avez de la fièvre! You have a fever!" He ran to the bathroom to get a cloth I guess, I didn't pay attention; I just wanted to sleep.

"Arthur! Come on mon ami, stay lying down. Have you been sleeping lately?"

"Hm? Yes, I took a nap after I arrived in my dorm."

"Yes, well just sleep. Do you want me to get the school nurse for you?"

Yes, and give the impression of being a sick, frail person?

"No, just stay here. Please? Just stay here until I fall asleep, please?" I don't like being alone. When I am, I feel the emptiness drag me back to _that_ dream...

"Ok, but if you don't feel well in the morning save us the trouble and see the nurse. I'll go with you if you want." he lay next to me, sitting back against the wall as I rest my head on his lap. He would caress my head with his hand, and I felt sleepier by the moment.

XcXcXcXc

"All I did was hug him, and he freaked out! He acted as if I was going to jump him or something."

"Alfred-San, maybe he isn't used to close contact. Maybe you should apologize."

Maybe I should. I am bothering Kiku with this, when he could probably be sleeping.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Thanks man, but I'll be going now and let you sleep. See ya tomorrow at breakfast!"

"Alfred-San, if you want, you can sleep here-my roommate won't arrive until tomorrow." Kiku looked down at his feet.

"Thanks man, but I don't want to leave things like this with Arthur. Maybe we can play a new game I got over the summer sometime this week before classes start?" Because I was really itching to play it!

"Hai! Oyasumi! Goodnight." With that I left his room and darted running to my room. By now, Arthur would be out of the shower and, hopefully, awake so I could apologize.

I turned the door knob, but what I saw shocked me.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want to scream because Arthur was asleep, but on Francis's lap! Oh trust me, I felt like screaming at Francis to leave my dorm room and Arthur alone.

"Shhhh! He just fell asleep." he was caressing his head, that about did it.

"Well, then I'll leave you two alone." I stormed out of the room and I heard my name being called. I wasn't running for a particular place to be at, but my body dragged me somewhere.

"Alfred-San are you ok? You are sweating!"

"Kiku, can I sleep here?" he moved away from the door I don't remember knocking on, and I stepped inside.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he was sitting down on his bed in his pajamas. He wore plaid shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I don't even know..."

XcXcXcXcXcXc

Yes this story went up faster than what I had planned! ^_^ I was estatic when I got the emails of subscibers! Thank you! And also thank you to my awesome editor! :D

P.S. Sorry the chapter is short, I will _try _to make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **_Go to sleep, Alfred my little brother_**

* * *

><p>Translations: désolé = sorry<p>

la température = temperature

* * *

><p>XcXcXcXcXc<p>

"What's going on...? Why are you so damn loud...at 12 fucking AM...- Wait, _what_? Damn it Francis, can't I sleep in peace you intolerable fool!" As I saw his face drop, I began to slowly awaken and realize I couldn't suppress my crankiness. In a way I almost felt bad for yelling at Francis. Almost.

"Ah, _Anglettere désolé_, but Alfred saw you asleep on my lap and decided on his own account that there is something going on with us, judging from the reaction he gave when he saw us. He ran to heaven knows were."

That idiotic, moronic bloke jumping to his own conclusions!

"How are you feeling Arthur? Come over here and let me take your _la température_, hopefully it went down by now."

He placed his cold hands on my forehead; they were still very cold, a type of cold that makes your entire body shudder with goose bumps.

"_Anglettere_..."

I simply tuned his voice out and fell asleep on his lap once more, I was tired beyond comprehension.

XcXcXcXcXc

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He was sitting down on his bed in pajamas. He wore plaid shorts and a white t-shirt. I would think he was annoyed by me now, and I don't blame him if he was.

"I don't even know..." Was I upset because Francis has a _relationship_ with _my_ roommate? Or because Arthur didn't tell me? I'd expect Francis to not tell me because, well, we don't get along. But _Arthur_? I didn't even think he was gay...

"Oh god Matt. I know he feels something for Francis. I can't really describe how, I just know. Man, Kiku, what the hell am I supposed to do?" It is not my business that they are together, but poor Matt.

"Umm...well... It would be nice to know what had happened." I told Kiku what I saw and he was quiet the entire time. When I was finished, he simply nodded and turned towards his bed.

"Alfred-San, has it occurred to you that maybe they are good friends?" He was obviously uncomfortable with this, yet interested at the same time. Is that even possible? Well. With Kiku, I guess it is.

"Man, Kiku, he was caressing Arthurs head! From the looks of it, Arthur was happy in his sleep. If that's not a bromance then, it's ..." I still couldn't get the thought of _them_ being together, I mean, maybe I am overreacting but still...

"Alfred-San, relax and go to sleep. We can go ask Yao on his opinion tomorrow during breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, thanks man. G'night!" with that I fell asleep, all of the events from today were too much for my first day back.

~~~~Veeeee~~~~

_"-Ur, I can't wait 'til-" I knew I was dreaming because I saw two small boys laying down in a meadow of flowers, and that is so cliché. It was sunny outside with the wind dancing around the two boys. It was a beautiful scene, and not the "Awww it's so cute!" beautiful, but the type of beautiful that makes you want to want to stay there and try to imagine what is possibly being said and thought about at the moment._

_"...at...ok?" their voices were barely audible through the wind. I wanted to walk to them, but my feet wouldn't budge._

_"Oh yeah! I know it will be awesome..." the one who spoke began to stand up, the other smaller boy following suit. Unfortunately both their backs were turned to me. _

_"I have...then I will be..." the shorter one spoke as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder._

_"Promise..?" the older boy pleaded with enthusiasm._

_"Promise."_

_The scene then shifted to where I was standing outside of a big house near a lamp, it was dark outside, and I'd say around 9 or 10 at night. _

_There was a boy walking down the street hugging a bear onto his chest and wearing a hat. He walked towards the lamp that I was standing under._

_"If I were you, I'd hate him even more since he can't even spare you the moment of his time again to at least explain, Alfred." His voice was raspy and cold. He began to walk into view and every step he took felt like ten minutes before he would switch his footing. When I saw him, his cloths were slightly singed and he had red stuff –paint?-splattered on his outfit. He took his hat off and dropped his bear on to the floor, revealing his face. A young boy with blue eyes, long blonde hair with a long curly string of hair at the side, and red paint on his face._

_"I will never forgive him for hurting you. He made a promise and broke it; he didn't even bother to explain. He left you. Without even a 'good bye'." His voice now was full with anger._

_"Alfred! Al? Answer me." He began to grow and as he grew, I saw who it was._

~~~~Paaaaassssstttttaaaaaa~! ~~~

"_Matthew_!" I bolted up from the bed and felt the cool air wisp through the sweat trickling down my neck and forehead. The dream felt so real. What was scary was seeing Matthew in pain. I never wanted to see him like that again; the only time he was like that was when he came to live with us. If he finds out his crush is dating my roommate he'll be devastated. Damn that Francis!

"Alfred-San? Are you ok? You were thrashing around and screaming! Where you having a nightmare?"

"I'm sorry Kiku. I keep on bothering you."

"It's all right Alfred-San. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Er...not right now, I'm tired and I don't want to keep you up." I turned away from him so he could see my back. It has not been my day at _all_. I felt like a little kid again. I wanted to be with Matthew so he could sing a French-Canadian lullaby, I don't really know the name but at least I can hum it. I don't really like that I can't understand it, but when Matt sings it, I feel happy.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I checked to see if Kiku was asleep, and then left the room as quietly as I could. I went down the hallway and looked for room 133. Matthew's room.

I turned the knob on his door, which was unlocked, and crept towards the center of the room where the two beds would meet at. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, there was only one person in the room. Me. I plopped on the cleaner bed, which was obviously Matthews, and lay there for a while. I decided to wait for Matthew to show up, but as the minutes dragged on and he didn't appear, I went to search for him.

XcXcXcXcXc

"Arthur? Arthur, sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Mother?"

"Oh dear. Mr. Bonnefoy, how long has his fever been like this?" What...? Where am I? Mr. Bonnefoy? Who the hell is that?

"_Mademoiselle_ Héderváry..."

Is this a dream?

"Mr. Bonnefoy, please answer me so I can help Mr. Kirkland."

Yes, it has to be. _Mr. Bonnefoy_ always talks and flirts with any living thing, so there is no possible way he could ever be speechless.

"_Mademoiselle_ Héderváry, he has been like that since last night -err this morning. It felt high, and he said he didn't want to go to you. So I let him sleep, hoping that would help reduce it, but when he woke up at around 12 his fever hadn't come down. He fell asleep again and I decided to bring him here since he is as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't come of his own free will." The concern in his voice quivered, I felt warm water on my cheeks.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, please, rest assure that Mr. Kirkland will be fine..."

Maybe when I awaken, Francis will be back to normal... and I'll be somewhere I recognize.

XcXcXcXcXc

_'Where could Matthew be?_' I'd checked the library and no Matt. I'd checked the lobby, the cafeteria and the pool area; still no Matt. My last resort was the ice skating arena. I turned around the corner after I left the pool and headed down the corridor that would lead into the ice skating arena. Matt is the captain of the hockey team, so wouldn't it make sense that he'd be at the ice skating arena at times?

_**Fais dodo, Alfred mon p'tit frère**_

_**Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo**_

_**Maman est en haut**_

_**Qui fait du gâteau**_

_**Papa est en bas**_

_**Qui fait du chocolat**_

The melody was carried by the cold, crisp and misty wind that came through the window. I went out through the door that is connected to the garden, and walked past the world fountain that held a sculpture of the earth at the tip of the fountain, dropping water and lights to the center of the structure.

_**Fais dodo, Alfred mon p'tit frère**_

_**Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo**_

_**Fais dodo, Alfred mon p'tit frère**_

_**Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo**_

Matthew was sitting in a bench between two shrouds of rose bushes.

_**Ta sœur est en haut**_

_**Qui fait des chapeaux**_

_**Ton frère est en bas**_

_**Qui fait des nougats**_

_**Fais dodo, Alfred mon p'tit frère**_

_**Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo**_

_**Ton cousin Gaston**_

_**Fait des gros bonbons**_

_**Ta cousine Charlotte**_

_**Fait de la compote**_

His voice resonating throughout the moonlit night, made me sway back and forth and the thoughts of the dream were coming back.

_**Fais dodo, Alfred mon p'tit frère**_

The two boys in the meadow...

_**Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo**_

The boy that looked like Matthew...

_**Fais dodo, Alfred mon p'tit frère**_

The red paint that looked like blood that covered him...

_**Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo**_

"What a... magnificent voice!"

XcXcXcXcXc

* * *

><p>Ok the song used is called <em><strong>Fais dodo, Colas mon p'tit frère<strong>_** (Go to sleep, Colas my little broter)**it is a French lullaby and I thought it was cute! ^^ Sorry for the late update I had a writers block... v.v"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The new guy, and the new name**

* * *

><p><em>It felt like the evening. The air was chilly, and the sun was about set behind the horizon. Mum says its because the sun also has to go to sleep, after working so long. It wasn't too cold, it was a sort of 'not-to-hot-not-to-cold' temperature, it was that sort of cool air that I love to feel seep into my body and not wear a jacket. My favourite type of evening.<em>

_"Darling?" a high-pitched voice called from behind me._

_"Yes, mum?" I turned and saw her standing in front of the doorway of a big two-story house that had blue shutters and a nice yellowish-palish colour with rose bushes, at the sides of the doorway._

_"Be sure to call me, when you get there, alright?"_

_"Yes, mummy, I promise!" then I turned away from her and walked down the now, obscure sunny street._

**_~~Paaaasssstttttaaaa!~~_**

I woke and saw the sun shining through the window. I moved my position from my right side to my left side; it was still too damn early for me to get out of bed.

_"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir jamais? Comment avez-vous été? Comment at-elle été? Quand avez-vous arrivé ici?"_

"Francis, calm down, you wake the people sleep here!" The second voice said, but with bad grammar and with a thick accent.

"You said that wrong, it should have been,_ 'Francis, calm down, you might wake the people who are asleep here!'_ or _'Idiot, shut up! Your big frog like mouth might wake the sleeping people here!'_, I mean either way would sit well." I reckon, I should wake up now, no point in sleeping in anymore...

"_Angleterre_, are you feeling better?" Avoiding the laziness that I felt, I opened one eye, then the other, and was greeted with the sight of being in what seemed to be a hospital room-no- a nursing room. Right, I'm at the academy.

"Hm? Oh, yes, thank you. I-I feel fine..." I sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed-err hospital bed, per say. Francis was in a different set of cloths than he was in last time I saw him, but his face seemed somewhat stressed. Another figure loomed near him. He was tall, well to me he was, and he had long black hair, that was sort of like Yao's, but with spiky short hair at the top, with a green long sleeved shirt and black pants. He had a red bandana tied around his head, and another bandana tied to his right arm.

"Arthur, this is Kyeema Oun. Kyeema, this is Arthur Kirkland." Francis stepped from behind Kyeema and brushed his hair, which was in a dire need of help to get cleaned, behind his ears. Kyeema walked next to me and starred at me with a stoic gaze, that made me uncomfortable, but I refrained from saying anything.

"Hello. I sorry, I cannot stay, I have go."He bowed his head and left through the curtains that separated the beds from the other beds.

"Here are your cloths to change into. I know you're too _fier_ of yourself to walk around in pyjamas." He grabbed some cloths from the edge of the bed and threw them at me. "Come on and change, we 'ave orientation soon."

"Thank you." He nodded his head and stood there staring at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well?"

"Well what? Why are you bloody staring at me? What? Did I use the loo on myself?" I spat the sarcasm at him so he could understand the uncomfortableness. I don't like people staring at me for no apparent reason, and he knows that better than anyone else.

"I'm waiting for you to change your clothes and get ready." He replied with casualty.

"Well go out!" I threw the closest item I could find, which was a pillow. Oh yes, the most harmful item in the world.

"_Mais pourquoi_?" He asked as if he had no idea what was going on about.

_Was he dense?_

"_'Mais pourquoi?'_ But why? You sodder! I can't change in front of you! You're out of your fucking bloody mind!"

"Alright, alright. I will go out. I 'ave to go to_ le WC_ anyways." he walked through the curtains, and went away.

"I have to get over it..." I promised myself, and for her.

I promised her I would.

By the way, how is Alfred? Not that I'm worried particularly, but I haven't really apologized yet.

**_XcXcXcXcXc_**

"What a... magnificent voice!" a husky accent spoke out of nowhere.

"Erm...I was just...uhhh..." Matt's face grew red.

"You were just doing what, hmm?" the voice continued. It was sorta creeping me out!

"You! What are you-" Matthews face dropped, and turned into a scowl.

"Relax bear-bear. I was just walking through the gardens, when I heard a voice singing." Gilbert stepped into view. That crazy-ass stalker just doesn't know when to quit it, does he!

"Ok, well then you can go now." Matthew side stepped past Gilbert, when Gilbert caught a hold of his arm.

"_Hey_! Let him go, damn Nazi!" I rushed in and pushed Gilbert onto the mosaic pebbled road.

"Alfred! Please, let's go!" Matthew tugged at my arm but, I didn't budge, this guy needed to learn when to stop.

"Forget that I'm not a Nazi, did ya? _Arschloch_! You self-gluttonous-donut-hamburger-complacent moron! You think I like being me!...hic... Right? Ha! Hahahaha!" his voice began to grow and quiver, "You all see me as some self-righteous idiot,hmmm? Hic... Maybe I am...hic...but, hic...at least I take pride in myself...hic...I-I-I, I just want to...hic" Gilbert staggered forward and reached for Matthew, but fell on his side instead.

"Gilbert? Are you ok?" Matthew rushed and held onto Gilbert before he fell.

"Bear-bear? Hic..." he sat forward and began to barf. I felt like barfing myself, and Matt wasn't looking too good either.

"Al? He's drunk, we should take him somewhere before the teachers see us." he began to get up, but saw the little 'welcome-back' present Gilbert just delivered, and turned green. "Well? Come on Al! Help me get him up! Get his right side."

I didn't want to help this crazy stalker who has been stalking Matt, but since Matt is able to put that aside and help him, I guess I could as well. Plus, something doesn't seem right...

I lifted Gilbert's right arm over my shoulder and Matt asked, "Where do we take him?"

"Not my dorm, Arthur has company..." I can't tell him yet, that it's Francis.

"Fine, we'll go to my room, eh. Francis said he isn't coming back for the night."

"Did he say why?"

"No. But, it's his personal business. Anyways, let's hurry up, eh. He stinks really bad."

We walked into the dorm building, avoiding any teacher and students, when we finally got into Matt's room that Matt steered us into his bathroom.

"Let's bathe him before we put him in my bed. I won't allow him to stink it up. Go to my drawers and get some cloths for him, eh.

"Why?"It just slipped out before I could stop it.

"Why? Do you want to bathe him? I mean, personally, I don't mind. I could get the clothes instead, making it easier for me, eh."

"No! You bathe him I'll get him some pajamas." I walked to his drawers and got some pajamas I thought might be big for Matt. I saw the photo frame of us at Disney World, at the edge of his drawer next to his clothes. I was about to close it, but then a locket hidden in-between his socks caught my eyes. I set the clothes down and opened it. Inside the heart shaped silver locket was a photo of a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on a swing in some playground. I examined it closer and saw that she looked sort of like Matt! Was she his mom?

"Al? Can you bring the clothes in here?" I set the locket down in his drawer and closed it.

I walked into the bathroom and so wasn't ready to see a naked-Gilbert. I turned my head and gave Matt his clothes.

"Stop being a baby, eh. He is just a guy, not some rabid guy with ferocious teeth. Come here and help him stand up, eh."

While Matt was being _'mommy'_ I helped that drunktard stand up.

"There, help him onto the bed while I clean up here."

I plopped Gilbert on the bed and he woke up, stared at me, then hoarsely tried to get out of bed and talk.

"Bear-" he began to cough and Matt rushed to his side and rubbed his back.

"Shhh, don't talk just lay down I'll get you some water and aspirin. Do you feeling like puking?" he cooed the drunktard. A drunken bastard, yeah drunktard fits him well.

"No...I don't wanna puke. Bear-bear! Whass up, hic...!"

"Hey Al? Can you go to the nurses' wing and ask for some aspirin. Just tell them you have headache if they ask, eh."

"Sure thing, bro."

I walked out and then the thought occurred to me, why was Gilbert drunk? I walked towards his brothers room, which I think Feliciano said was room...211? Anyways, I walked past their room and I didn't hear anything as I pressed my ear to the door. Either, Ludwig is not a horrible drunken dude, or he isn't drunk. I wanted to knock, but then I'd have bug him and Feliciano. But at least I didn't waste a lot of time, because the nursing wing is down this hallway to the bottom floor anyways.

I walked to the door and a pretty lady with long wavy brunette hair and a flower in her hair was at the doorway.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she had an accent, was it Russian or was it a German accent?

"Hi miss..." I tried finding a name tag but with little success, plus if I kept looking she would think I was trying to find something else.

"Miss Héderváry. I have been the nurse here since you have been 12 years old, Alfred Jones..."

"Oh I knew that, I just wanted to make sure you knew that!" I nervously laughed and began to rub the back of my head. Talk about embarrassing!

"Oh really? Well then, where am I from?"

_Damn!_ She got me.

"Germany!" I took the chance and just guessed!

"No, I'm from Hungary, but you were just making sure I knew, weren't you?" she said.

"Yep, that's right!" I nervously laughed again.

"So, Mr. Jones, what brings you here?" she walked to were the beds laid and stopped to get some blankets from a cabinet and place them on someone.

"Already have some sick people?"

"Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy brought Mr. Kirkland here a couple of hours ago. He said Mr. Kirkland had a high fever since before curfew. What a sweet and caring boy he is!" she held her hands close to her chest. Francis? Caring? Paw! Yeah right! More like caring about getting into your pants. I swear, he has flirted with every living thing in existence. If desks had on skirts and were living, he would love to go to class and flirt with them too! Of course I didn't say anything to Miss Héderváry.

"Wait. Miss Héderváry did you say he brought him in here with a high fever?"

She crocked her head to her side and said, "Yeah. Why?"

I am an idiot. That's why he was caressing his head! So I wasn't imagining that Arthur was looking a little hot!

_"Idiot!"_ I hissed.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing, I just have a terrible headache. Can I get some aspirins?" I tried giving her my best impression of a sick person. No one can resist the awesome actor side of me!

"Here. If you don't feel better, stop by here soon, ok?" she handed me some pills.

"Ok, thanks." I said grumbling, I still had to put on an act of a sick person.

I took one last glance at Arthur, and thought,_ 'Why does Francis keep looking out for him? I saw the faces he had on during dinner and how he is concerning himself over Arthur. Also, why did Arthur sleep on his lap?'_ things weren't making sense.

I walked to Matt's room and saw him almost asleep but still at Gilbert's side.

"Thanks Al. You can go now and go to sleep. I have everything here. Maybe now that I've helped him, he won't bug me, eh?"He went and got water and forced Gilbert awake and gave him the pill and water.

Maybe he is ok.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want."

"No, I'm good. Plus of he tries anything, I'll scream loud and plus, I have my hockey stick near my drawer." he pointed next to him.

I stood at the doorway and saw how drunk Gilbert was, so I decided that Matt should be able to handle him, if he wakes up. Which I doubt will be anytime soon. Plus, seeing Matt hit a hockey puck with the stick, I feel sorry for Gilbert if he gets hit by Matt already.

"Ok, call me if you need me, my cells on."

I snuck back into Kikus room, who was soundly asleep, and slept on the other bed. So much happened that I feel asleep unknowingly.

"Alfred-San? Wake up, Alfred-San."

"Huh? I'm awake!" Still half asleep, I replied.

"It's time to get ready for orientation. Please hurry up and change so we can get going and meet the others."

"Ok." I went to put on some clothes that appeared next to me. Did I place them there? Oh well, I don't have to think about clothes. I need to go and see how Arthur is doing.

We hurried to the gymnasium and I sat down next to Kiku and we waited for the others to show up. I had more questions to ask the drunktard, and I really wanted to see how Matt held up through the night. I began to feel guilty for leaving him there with Gilbert. But the most nagging question on my mind was: _Why was I curious about Arthur mostly?_

"Hello. Good morning!"

**_XcXcXcXc_**

**Translations: Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir jamais? Comment avez-vous été? Comment at-elle été? Quand avez-vous arrivé ici?= I never expected to see you ever again? How have you been? How has she been? When did you get here?**  
><strong>fier= proud<strong>  
><strong>Mais pourquoi?= But why?<strong>  
><strong>le WC= like saying the bathroom<strong>  
><strong>Arschloch= asshole<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG<strong> **Who is this mysterious Kyeema Oun? :O**

** OMG I am soooo late, and sorry about that! I have been lazy too upload it! D: That and we had school elections (new Student Council Historian ^^), we have two trips coming up, and Mid-Terms! Now it is Spring Break, but only for a week :(, so I might upload soon this time. **

**Read and Review, please. I have no idea what you guys want to hear, help me help you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I have been wondering:

Who still wants it to continue? Yeah my first APH fic, and stuff, and I know it sucks, but I just wanna know because I found another chapter and stuff... I don't know. I might just take this one down... It's just, a while back, like a while back, someone PM'ed asking and then I am like I shall try, but then I feel like everyone ((and me)) has lost interest. Um, help here guys?

-Aro


	7. Chapter 6 (The Real Deal People)

_**Chapter 6: The New Comer and 5 days in Hell**_

* * *

><p>"Hello, everybody! I hope you all have had a good time so far, here setting up for this year. I am the headmaster of this school, you can call me Dean V!" a rather older man, who looked extremely young, spoke in the middle of the gymnasium. Dean V caught everyone's attention immediately, he was so bubbly and very...hyper. He was tall and a rather good looking man. He had brown hair and a loop on it that seemed to be permanent. His whiskers on his chin really complimented his face rather than making him seem like some man who can badly handle the university life.<p>

"Hey Anglettere-" Francis began to say before I shut him up. Honestly, who in their right mind, would speak while the Dean is?

_Only a mad man!_ I wanted to say out loud, but refrained. I didn't feel like having stares locked at me, and because Francis is not a man- but just a frog, with a lot of facial hair. Everyone is so comfortable with one another, and I suppose that is because they have known each other for a long time. Whereas I only know a frog, by the name of bloody Francis. I can't afford to become a loner this year.

_I promise you I will try. I am a gentleman of his word, and my word I shall keep__._ I silently promised her.

"...again, I welcome the new comers to the academy. Truly, I as well as the staff here at Orbis, are truly honored to have you all. For starters, there will be our newly annual camping trip sometime next week, for 5 days." he stopped and stared at the sudden murmurs from the stadium.

"I didn't know there was going to be a camping trip!" I hissed at Francis.

"Mon ami, I was in the dark as well. But, no worries-" he was cut off by the Dean who spoke again.

"I assure you all, that this is just to see how you all will manage to cope well with one another." he managed to detain the hushed whispers being said. "You will be split into groups of two to three depending on the amount of students in your class. When you go to homeroom, your teacher will have the teams picked out already for you tomorrow. But, I must warn you; the woods out there are no place for the fragile. The people chosen in the groups were chosen at random, so practice on your hiking and camping skills! Good luck everyone!" he cheerfully said while getting off the stage.

"Anglettere, I 'ope we 'ave the same classes!" he excitedly began to talk to me.

"What about you Kyeema and Nyut?" he turned to the two people at his other side. Odd, I didn't notice they were there!

"Yes." Kyeema grunted.

"Mmhm! I would be very happy!" a girl who resembled Kyeema very well squeaked.

"Arthur! I glad to see you better, this is my twin sister, Nyunt." he gestured to his sister.

"Hullo, pleasure to meet you."

"Hi!" she squeaked followed by a terrible cough. Kyeema was at her side in seconds.

"You ok? Let's go to the nurse." he tried to usher her down the bleachers.

"No, I'm ok. I am going to talk to my friend, Katyusha, so don't worry." she left and he tried to follow but couldn't from the blockage of people around us.

"Shit." he silently whispered.

"Awww man, relax. Your sister seems tough." A recognizable accent spoke from behind me scaring the living hell out of me!

"How would you know?" I asked Alfred, as he gave a big radiant, genuine smile... That I shouldn't care about! I felt my face warm up.

"Anglettere, you alright? You still 'ave a fever?" Francis asked me, causing my face to grow in heat.

"I'm fine, Francis!" I snapped back.

"You sure? You look hot!" Kyeema agreed and clearly, Francis took it the other way.

"Th-thank you, but I am ok!" I reassured Kyeema.

"Matthew, remember Arthur my roommate?." he enthusiastically said.

"Hello." I courteously greeted him.

"H-hello." he said then turned to the person leaning on him, trying to get comfortable. Clearly the poor boy was uncomfortable.

Everyone was clearing away going to see the homeroom posts on the wall, I sidetracked into the nearest bathroom. I walked in front of the mirror, and saw my face red and the beads of trickling down my neck making me uncomfortable. I was astonished, because I felt perfectly fine and comfortable in my current state-apparently I wasn't ok.

"Arthur, you ok?" Kyeema stepped beside me and grabbed a towel off the rack and let it soak under the faucet, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and took the towel wiping the sweat off.

"You know, you shouldn't over do things. If you do, it will only bring more trouble for you and others." His stoic face kind of intimidated me.

"I guess, but this is probably because of the change in environment or maybe something I ate." I said trying to find an excuse. As if I'd admit I was blushing earlier.

"If you need anything, let me know." He shrugged and walked back out of the restroom into the crowded hallways. I sighed at being alone but felt relief.

I unbuttoned my shirt to wipe my neck more, focusing in not getting my dress shirt dirty.

"Ye have grown well." A soft but sharp voice, whispered in my ear making my blood turn cold. Big arms wrapped around my waist as I froze in fear.

"..." I tried to think of something, or to shove him but, I was already feeling sick to my stomach to do anything. "Ple-" I tried to move away but he held on tighter. I felt as if every muscle tensed together, not allowing me to breathe normally and calmly- I felt like someone was crushing my airway.

"Hey Artie~ You still in here?" Alfred's voice made him drop his hands and walk out as Alfred walked in.

"Hey man-" Alfred stopped talking and rushed to my side. I wondered what my face must have looked like?

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost!" I couldn't contain myself, so the next thing I knew, my empty stomach was all over Alfred's shirt...and shoes. 

* * *

><p>"Birdie," Gilbert was walking behind me, trying to get through the crowd of people.<p>

"Birdie," he grabbed my shoulder, making me stop.

"Yes?"

He looked uncomfortable and almost unsure of what to say. As he was about to say something, he never got the chance.

"Mathieu!" I heard Francis's voice from behind Gilbert walking our way.

Gilbert just shrugged and left before I could ask him what he wanted to say. Did he want to say thank you? Did he want to apologize for last year? I just watched him disappear into the crowd...

"Mathieu, is something wrong?" Francis had his hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"I...have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Guess who's back? Back again? Aro's back: tell a friend. Wow I am surprised by the many who wanted me to continue. Why? xD seriously why? Like what is it about this that made you guys convince me to post it . **  
><strong>Anyways, like I said I found this half done in my stories that I have yet to upload but rest assured that no matter what I will finish this and if you guys read any other of my stories I will finish those as well in due time! ^~^ I already am plotting the next chapter, so yaaayyyy! (?) I also want to know what you guys want as groups, remember 2-3 and not sure if I want them to be in groups with their "love interest" and stuff... or just at random? I need help here guys.<strong>  
><strong>FOr those that have stuck with me since the beginning it really means a lot and I feel like a total butt to have had thoughts of taking this down, but I won't because People really read this stuff and it makes me happy ^^<strong>  
>-<em>Aro<br>_


End file.
